onedirectionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Liam Payne
Liam James Payne (*29. August 1993 in Wolverhampton, Vereinigtes Königreich) ist ein Bandmitglied der britisch-irischen Boyband One Direction. Kindheit und Jugend Liam James Payne wurde in Wolverhampton, West Midlands, Vereinigtes Königreich als Sohn von Geoff und Karen Payne geboren. Er hat zwei ältere Schwestern, Nicola und Ruth. Liam kam drei Wochen zu früh zur Welt, was dazu führte, dass er mit vielen Gesundheitsproblemen zu kämpfen hatte. In seinen ersten vier Lebensjahren verbrachte er deshalb die meiste Zeit im Krankenhaus. Ärzte fanden heraus, dass er mit einer defekten Niere geboren wurde und musste zahlreiche Infusionen über sich ergehen lassen. Im August 2012 gab Liam via Twitter bekannt, dass sein Nierenleiden geheilt ist. Ab dem Alter von sechs Jahren zeigte Liam Anzeichen von Gesangstalent. So sang er für seine Verwandten oder vor Publikum in Pubs bei Karaoke. Dennoch wollte Liam unbedingt Olympischer Läufer werden und war Mitglied des Wolverhampton and Bilston Athletics Club. Sein Traum Läufer zu werden endete im Alter von 14 Jahren, als er keinen Platz im Schulteam bekam. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt entschied er sich dazu, sich ganz auf das Singen zu konzentrieren. Er begann seine Gesangsfähigkeiten zu verbessern, als er mit 12 Jahren Pink Productions, einer Gruppe für darstellende Künste, in Wolverhampton beitrat. Diese gab ihm die Möglichkeit sein Talent zum ersten Mal vor echtem Publikum zu präsentieren. The X-Factor Liam bewarb sich schon 2008 bei The X Factor in der fünften Staffel, im Alter von 14. Er kam bis ins Juryhaus, doch Simon Cowell dachte, dass er noch nicht bereit für den Wettkampf wäre und bat ihn in zwei Jahren wiederzukommen. Liam plante daraufhin ein Jahr später zurückzukehren, doch da das Mindestalter auf 16 Jahre hochgestuft wurde konnte er es nicht. In 2010 nahm Liam mit dem Lied "Cry Me A River" an den Auditions teil. Dafür bekam er Standingovations vom Publikum und Simon. Er bekam von allen vier Juroren ein Ja. Im Bootcamp sang er "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" von Oasis. Alle drei Juroren mochten ihn, doch Simon fand es etwas eindimensional. Daraufhin wurde er mit vier anderen Jungs zur Band One Direction geformt, mit der er zwar ins Finale kam, jedoch belegten sie nur den dritten Platz. Privatleben Beziehungen thumb|Liam mit Danielle 'Danielle Peazer' 2010 lernte Liam Danielle Peazer bei einer Show von The X Factor kennen, die dort als Tänzerin auftrat. Schließlich wurden sie enge Freunde und fingen an sich zu daten. Ihre Beziehung dauerte von 2010 bis September 2012, wo sie sich vorerst aus Zeitgründen trennten. Kurze Zeit später waren sie jedoch wieder als Paar zu sehen und Anfang 2013 kauften sie sich zusammen einen Hund, Loki. Im Mai 2013 trennten sie sich endgültig. Sie bestätigten jedoch, dass sie Freunde bleiben würden. Von Fans wurden sie zusammen Payzer genannt. thumb|180px|Liam mit Sophia 'Sophia Smith' Im August 2013 bestätigte Liam in einem Interview in einer Beziehung mit Sophia Smith zu sein, nachdem sie zusammen bei der Premiere in London von One Directions Kinofilm "This Is Us" gesehen wurden. Sie und Liam kennen sich aus ihren gemeinsamen Schulzeiten. Ende April 2014 trennten sie sich für kurze Zeit, bevor die Where We Are Tour begann, angeblich aus zeitlichen Gründen. 2013 schenkte Liam ihr ein Auto zu Weihnachten, da sie kurz vorher ihre Fahrschulprüfung bestanden hatte. Zu Weihnachten 2014 bekam Sophia einen Welpen namens Ralph. Von Fans werden sie Sophiam genannt. Credits Neben Songs für One Direction, schreibt Liam auch Lieder für andere Künstler, unter anderem Cheryl Cole. Trivia *Sein Sternzeichen ist Jungfrau *Er und Niall haben beide den gleichen Zweitnamen, James *Er hatte in seiner Kindheit Angst vor Löffeln, diese Angst hat sich aber mit den Jahren gelegt. Heute hat er nur noch einen gesunden Respekt vor ihnen. *Seine Lieblingsfilme sind die "Toy Story"-Trilogie & Batman *Sein Celebrity-Crush ist Leona Lewis *Er ist der zweitälteste der Band *Er singt meistens den Anfang der Songs *Seine Spitznamen sind Daddy Direction, Payno und Leeyum *Er hat einen Hund namens Watson *Er spielt Gitarre *Er hat zwei Schwestern *Liam ist ein Morgenmuffel *Er kann beatboxen *Genau wie Louis liebt er es zu surfen *Er kam drei Wochen zu früh zur Welt und wurde ohne Lebenszeichen geboren, er musste deshalb wiederbelebt werden *Die ersten vier Lebensjahre verbrachte er oft im Krankenhaus, da eine seiner Nieren vernarbt war und nicht richtig funktionierte - im August 2012 gab er bekannt, dass seine Niere verheilt ist und endlich zwei funktionstüchtige Nieren hat *Er wurde früher in der Schule gemobbt und belegte deshalb einen Kurs, um boxen zu lernen *Durch das Mobbing in der Schule, wurde Liams Selbstvertrauen stark beeinflusst. Noch heutzutage sagt er, dass er nicht verstehen könnte, wieso so viele Menschen (Also seine Fans) ihn so sehr lieben, obwohl er nur er selbst ist *Niemand kam zu seinem 16ten Geburtstag *Früher hatte er den Wunsch olympischer Läufer zu werden und war Mitglied im "Wolverhampton und Bilston Athletics Club" *Er hat mehrere Tattoos, z.B.: **Vier schwarze Pfeile auf seinem rechten Unterarm (Diese stehen für die anderen vier Bandmitglieder); **Den Schriftzug "Only time will tell..." auf seinem Handgelenk; **Eine Feder auf seinem rechten Unterarm (Das Tattoo hat er seiner Oma gewidmet); **"I figured it out..." über der Feder (Eine Zeile aus ihrem Song "You & I"); **Liam's name in Hyroglyphen neben der Feder; **"Everything I Wanted But Nothing I'll Ever Need..." auf seinem linken Unterarm; *Ein Fan klaute ihm die Boxershorts und musste sie ihm wiedergeben nach dem sie die Unterhose angezogen hatte *Er sagt, dass er gern den ganzen Tag mit seiner Freundin kuscheln und Disney-Filme schauen würde *Er hat bei dem Album Midnight Memories an zehn Songs mitgeschrieben *Er wollte Feuerwehrmann werden, weil er den Gedanken mag, Menschen zu retten (Er hat seinem besten Freund, Andy, das Leben gerettet) *Er kann Kermit den Frosch nachahmen *Wenn er eine Sache für den Rest seines Lebens essen könnte, wäre es Schokolade *Liams Lieblingslied von Ed Sheeran ist "Wake Me Up" *Wenn Liam einen Star interviewen könnte, wäre es Usher *Liam singt unter der Dusche *Liam wäre gerne ein Zauberer und liebt die Harry Potter Filmreihe Galerie Liam..jpeg|Liam beim Photoshoot für Midnight Memories 1377489192006.jpg|Zayn und Liam liam.jpg Liam-Payne-Story-Of-My-Life.jpg|Liam beim Videodreh zu Story Of My Life Liam Payne1.png Liam (one thing).jpg Liam Payne2.png Liam Payne.png Liam Payne4.png 94540158990.jpeg 2013-09-27 05.18.58.jpg|Liam und Harry 2013-10-05 13.52.25.jpg 2013-08-27 01.13.36-1.jpg|Zayn und Liam 2013-09-26 00.00.28.jpg|Liam und Harry Liam Payne3.jpg 2013-09-16 00.20.03.jpg Liam Payne5.png 2013-09-27 05.17.58.jpg 2013-09-27 05.24.40.jpg 2013-09-27 17.16.12.jpg|Liam bei der This Is Us Premiere in New York City Liam *-*.jpg 2013-09-28 14.29.03-1.jpg 2013-10-08 00.14.28-1-1.jpg 2013-10-08 00.12.34-1.jpg|Liam und Louis 2013-10-14 22.28.22.jpg 2013-10-15 14.44.05.jpg|Zayn und Liam 2013-10-17 19.50.29.jpg 1377586884523.jpg|Liam, Niall und Zayn 1377489216730.jpg|Liam bei der This Is Us Premiere in London Dynamo Liam Sophia ScottMills 2015.jpg|Dynamo, Liam, Sophia und Scott Mills beim The Great Gatsby Ball 2015 Niall Liam Louis 2015.jpg|Niall, Liam und Louis beim The Great Gatsby Ball in London 2015 Niall-Horan-Lou-Teasdale-Harry-Styles-and-Liam-Payne.jpg|Niall, Lou, Harry und Liam auf Johannahs Hochzeit Externe Links @Real_Liam_Payne - Liam's Profil auf Twitter http://instagram.com/fakeliampayne - Liam´s Profil auf Instagram Kategorie:Bandmitglied Kategorie:One Direction